Alice goes bAd Ass
by vamplover87.9
Summary: alice goes bad ASS AFTER JAsper breaks her heaRT TWO YEAr later she back with a new atitude its much better than the summaRY PLZ REaD


_Prologue:_

_Alice has vision of jasper kissing someone nAme kagome. Who kagome and why in the hell are they kiss either. Alice ask jasper this question. He tells her that kagome was a true beauty that she was. A rose in the desert, her skin was as pale as milk…her hair was as black as the night and her eyes were as blue as the sky. She was perfect and she was mine. We married not long after I found her; it was never boring with her around. Once she perfected her English she entertained me and my company with stories of her home. Japan. Isn't that wild? She was from Japan yet had somehow wound up in Texas_

_"Not long after we were married I was made lieutenant and to celebrate we decided to go to the more rural part of Texas, to visit my ranch…that's where we were attacked. They came out of nowhere and before I knew what was happening she was on the ground screaming and holding a hand to her bleeding neck. I tried to get to her but was tossed aside by a male with blood red eyes. I fought my hardest but it was impossible. I was forced to listen to her scream in agony while the man and his female companions laughed. They talked calmly as if nothing was wrong."_

_"When I saw her again it was too late, the man, Naraku. He poisoned her mind. She didn't remember me nor that she was my wife. She was brainwashed to believe she was his mate. It tore me apart because no matter how hard I tried to convince her she did not believe me. In the end Naraku got fed up with me attempting to 'take his mate' and they left. Afterwards I became depressed; I had lost not only my life but my wife. I then gave in to the women's wishes and helped them build army after army to battle. Battling was the only way to keep my mind busy. The only way to bury the pain."_

_She didn't know what to say she was shock after that he told her he would never leave her. Kagome showed with rose and Emmet soon after her vision came true. Alice left but with a new emotion , a new gift and a new gift._

_**Chapter one: she returns**_

_**Alice pro**_

_Its been two year sense I left. Sense they kiss and reunited. My emotion a grown to anger and pure hated the opposite of my old self. Every night I wake hoping it was a dream a false thought but no I'm alone in my bed. I have change mentally and physically. I have change my favorite color to black I've grew my hair to my middle of my back. I drink human blood know more satisfying and mentally I don't give a dam about the world. I'm returning home just to make thing weird. The only I keep in touch with is Bella and she know im retruning. Just mentally I don't A fuck what happens today_

_**Jasper pro**_

_Its been a normal day in the house. It been two years sense Alice left everything change. I had to choose who wanted then everything went from heel from the there . I choose kagome the love of my life but end up with nothing inside. As everyone in the living room in Cullen's house. We hear car speed down the srode to our house. We walk out the house to see who it is. I smell familiar scent but a unknown emotion. As the car come closer the more come to realize who it is._

_The car stops in front of the house._

_**Alice pro**_

_I'm speed down the rode to my house the closer I get to the house the more I'm ready to have fun . Alice think As she pull up the house in she jaguar the fun its just About to begin._

_**Edward pro**_

_**Edward hear the thought from the car **__the fun it just About to being._

_**Bella pro**_

_Shit oh shit holly SHIT AHHHHH. This going to be interesting._

_**Normal pro**_

_The jaguar stop In front of the house the car door suddenly opens. And a women steps out of the car with black high heel boots with dark skinny jean on with a black leather jacket on with gray tank top on and with long black hair. " miss me" the women say as he stand in front of the Cullen. " Alice it took you long enough" Bella say with a smirk on her face,. _

_Hey Bella it been long so how it been" she said walking up to the house moving to the house giving Bella a huge And staring at jasper._

" _Is anyone going to acknowledge my presents" she said with everyone looking at her_

_Alice my lil sis your back I miss your happy ass" Emmet says running to his alice in vampire speed finally esme, Carlisle, rose and Edward join the hug. Jasper on the stare staring. " now Bella where nessie Bella" Alicie say walking up the stare past jasper she stops on the stare and turn her head the say " jasper miss me" she said smirk then walk up the stares into the house._

_**Jasper pro**_

_She beautiful As ever her long hair her badly. I ever wanted Alice this bad and it hurt to know I hurt and destroy that beautiful creature. She looking at me as and stares at me. Why cant I read your emotion Alice are you that lost not fell anything. Did I cause this the old Alice was happy and strong but this one is._

_**Edward pro**_

_I can read her thought their going through my head over and over . This isn't goin to be a nice vist._

_**Normal pro**_

_As alice is talking to her Family of where she has been someone rush throught the room And stop and looks And say "what the hell Are you doing here" _


End file.
